


You are unbelievable, Tyler Joseph

by apieformydean



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, Josh is so done with Tyler's shit, M/M, boyslut!Tyler, joshler - Freeform, pastel!Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apieformydean/pseuds/apieformydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he finally opens his eyes just a bit and looks around, he is in an unknown bedroom. The sun is shining on the other side of the small window, making him cringe. A blond guy with a lot of freckles on his back is sleeping next to him wearing only baby blue nail polish. Nothing new. Because, really, if he freaked out every time he wakes up in a stranger’s bed, he would live a stressful life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are unbelievable, Tyler Joseph

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: “i mean i was in love with you (i may still be?) but you ignored me and now that i act like a whore you're all of a sudden jealous and all, i didn't even know you were gay?” au  
> not beta'd, it's possibly full of mistakes and typos  
> my first joshler fic omg how did i get so deep in this fandom in such a short time

When the alarm on his phone goes off, loud and annoying, Tyler knows getting up will hurt like a bitch. His eyelids are heavy, his hands are tucked under his pillow – well, he has a feeling it’s not _his_ pillow because it smells like cum – and he almost throws up right there. He takes a deep breath because seriously, he needs to stop Fall Out Boy bursting from his phone.

As he sits up, he feels his brain pulsating in his skull. He still couldn’t open his eyes but he feels he’s naked. He tries to pull the duvet over his lap so he wouldn’t have to walk around in the room like some kind of furless cat. When he finally opens his eyes just a bit and looks around, he is in an unknown bedroom. The sun is shining on the other side of the small window, making him cringe. A blond guy with a lot of freckles on his back is sleeping next to him wearing only baby blue nail polish. Nothing new. Because, really, if he freaked out every time he wakes up in a stranger’s bed, he would live a stressful life.

He pushes himself onto his feet and takes some steps away from the bed, duvet tied around his belly. Under a pile of clothes, Patrick Stump’s voice is still on full volume, claiming his songs know what Tyler did in the dark. Good for him, the boy thinks. He, himself, has no idea, to be honest. His ass hurts so that quite gives it away but he couldn’t name the guy in the bed. He finally digs up his phone and realises it hasn’t been the alarm that woke him up.

“Joshy boy,” Tyler greets cheerfully, voice hoarse from the sleep and probably from other things PG-13 rated. “Good morning, sunshine.”

“Where are you, Tyler?” a really tired – or probably just a really done – Josh asks him.

“Just woke up,” the brunet informs his friend, grinning. “I don’t really know where, though.”

“Jesus,” Josh moans and Tyler can practically hear his facepalm. “It’s 9:47 and you’re missing school.”

“Sorry, mum, I’m a bad boy.”

“You know, I don’t care who you sleep with but don’t you dare thinking for a moment that I’m going to do that History presentation alone.”

 “Bad news. I won’t get there till third period,” Ty tells him, peering out on the street. He can see some kind of forest on the opposite side of the road and a really slow and rusty car driving by. Nothing he has ever seen around Columbus.

“Are you kidding me?” Josh groans. Tyler can hear the muffled sounds of something soft hitting a hard surface and then the tinkling of metal. “Open Google Maps and get dressed. You won’t fucking get away with this project, I hope you know that.”

 

The thing is, Tyler and Josh are not really good friends. They actually had their first exchange of words at the beginning of this school year, when they were assigned to sit together at several classes. And ever since, they get paired up at every project. The blue haired boy has always been looking at him strangely, Tyler couldn’t really tell how. But now they’re talking. Mostly about school but that’s better than nothing, right?

Have they known each other for a long time? Oh, yeah. They have been classmates since seventh grade. Tyler knows, trust him. Joshua Dun was the reason he came to the realisation he’s not quite straight. Okay, he must chuckle at this thought. He’s a flaming homosexual, to be honest. Nail polish, floral tank tops and pastel jeans – the list goes on. He has always been a good boy, a silent, strong B student. The type bullies love to lay their hands on. They did, actually. There was not a day he wasn’t stuffed in a locker, pushed around in the cafeteria or called a fag. Everybody knew who he was, even if it wasn’t a really positive way to be known.

He can totally understand why Joshua Dun didn’t take a second look at him.

That was until two months ago.

Starting eleventh grade, Tyler knew he must change. His mommy’s boy attitude was getting him nowhere. He was fed up with getting beaten up and spat on. He wanted to become the flower warrior he always felt himself to be – as gay as it sounds.

So he started going to parties, making friends, drinking _a lot_ and having sex. With different people from the school first. You would be surprised to know how many of his bullies he made beg on their knees for more. Then, when he had all the gay-, bi- and some of the straight guys in his school, he started sleeping with strangers as well. He just really didn’t give a fuck about them. He didn’t particularly enjoy sex but boy did he enjoy the reputation.

That’s when things have changed.

“Why are you grinning?” Josh asks, still grumpy, pretending to peer at the rear-view, but actually looking at Tyler. The road is anything but busy so there is no need to look at the mirror this often. “You look dumb. Stop that.”

“Oh, you are so very charming,” Tyler responds, laying a hand on his chest, looking touched. He’s driving shotgun in Josh’s small black car. It’s actually really cute, but you could never tell that to the biggest punk ever. It’s the first time Ty sits in there but it’s comfy for his hungover head.

“So how did you end up in the middle of nowhere?” Josh asks. Wow, Tyler thinks. He wants to talk to me. What a morning already.

“I really have no idea,” he answers honestly. “I’ve left that bar with Jenna last night, she left with taxi and I was about to go home as well before Mr. Gorgeous offered me a ride,” he explains. It might not be true, but he can imagine things happening this way.

“And you sat in a guy’s car you didn’t even know,” Josh draws the conclusion, doing the previous rear-view-trick again.

“Yeah, I mean, it was a really good fuck, so-“ Tyler has no idea how it was because of how drunk he was then but he’s not even planning on finishing because he knows straight people tend to freak out from this much already.

Josh is now a bit tenser, his fingers are curling around the steering wheel and they slowly start to whiten. Tyler likes to look at his almond eyes from the side, likes to see how lost Josh feels. His eyes wander a bit south and Tyler would really enjoy biting that sensitive skin between his neck and shoulders that his black shirt doesn’t cover up, but this might not be a good idea at the moment.

“And did you get his number or anything?” Josh asks quietly and Tyler’s jaw drops.

“I-I usually don’t get their numbers…” he explains.

And for the first time in two months, he feels bad about being a boy slut. He feels a bit ashamed, and he has no idea why. Sure he had that crush-thingy… but he’s over Joshua Dun, you hear him? He’s totally _over_ him. He’s as over a How I Met Your Mother. He doesn’t care about him, because the boy didn’t care about Tyler when he wasn’t a boy slut. That’s only fair.

Except he does care about Josh.

“You never tried to get to know them?” Josh asks alongside with another one of those rear-view-glances.

“Hey, it’s not like they want to get to know _me_ ,” Tyler puts up his hands in defence.

“Well, would you like to know the random guy who you picked up with your car from God knows where?”

“Well, would _you_?” Tyler asks, wiggling his eyebrows. Josh, after he gets it, just sighs.

“You are unbelievable, Tyler Joseph,” the blue haired teen shakes his head.

“Oh, yes, say my name,” Ty bites his lip, half-jokingly.

“Just shut up for a moment, would you?” Josh chuckles, eyes still on the road and Tyler’s stomach does a little flip. Yeah, _totally over_ him. “What I’m trying to say is that you should respect yourself more.”

“Wow, this got deep really fast,” Ty hums, but then giggles. “That’s what he said.”

“God, stop,” Josh smiles. Tyler has to keep himself back from jumping him. Seriously. How can a human being be so attractive and get away with it? Joshua Dun is a piece of art.

“Wait, so you actually ditched second period for me?” Tyler asks after a moment, because he’s really slow in the morning.

“No, I ditched it for _me_ ,” Josh corrects him. “I need you for History. I don’t care about how you get home after staying with a twenty-five year old pervert for the night.”

“Aww, I’m sure you don't, Joshy,” Tyler coos at him. He’s joking, he’s teasing Josh most of the time with things like this, and when the blue haired boy lets him, they almost act as if they were real friends.

“Whatever. But do you get me?” now Josh really looks at him in the eye, for the first time he’s collected Tyler from that house. It’s just a moment, then he’s back looking at the road. “I mean yeah, I know I’m not your dad and shit like that, I have no word in what you do with yourself, but are you sure you want to be the local man whore? Not a fancy title, to be hon-”

“Okay, pull off,” Tyler tells him. He can’t take this any longer.

“Why? What happened?” Josh looks at him, a sudden realisation

“Nothing, just do it,” Ty commands, and Josh does so.

They are still driving along trees, they are really not close to Columbus yet, but Tyler doesn’t care. He’s just not coping with this any longer. The car stops and Josh looks at him expectantly.

“Why the hell did you tell me to stop? We won’t get back on time,” he tells Tyler.

“I want to know why,” the brunet looks at Josh in the eye. “Why do you act as if you suddenly care about me? We have been in the same class for ages. Why now?”

“I… I’m… I mean…” Josh falters, looking down in his lap. “It’s not acting. You are good guy, I guess.”

“But why didn’t you talk to me before I was a ‘man whore’ as you put it?” Tyler asks and knows this is the question he had been trying to ask for weeks now.

“It has nothing to do with it,” Josh brushes it off. “We just… never had the opportunity to talk, I guess. We are now friends or what so it’s kind of my job to prevent you from doing stupid things, isn’t that what friends do?”

“Are we friends?” Tyler asks before he can stop himself, and the blue haired boy looks back up at him, a sort of hurt expression on his face which promptly becomes a stern look.

“I thought so,” and with that Josh is ready to start the car again, but Tyler suddenly puts a hand on his arm.

“No, Josh, wait, I’m sorry, I just…” he starts, but doesn’t know how to go on. He runs a hand through his hair and tries to form coherent sentences. “I mean, I might just make a huge mistake right now but you have been so kind to me, coming here and picking me up and giving advice even though I might be unnerving and I just don’t get it why you’re doing these things and I want to suck you off really bad right now and maybe buy you dinner if you want me to and oh my god I didn’t plan on this to come out so bluntly but as it did I might just go with it and tell you a lot of other things as well or maybe I really shouldn’t because then you would think I’m even weirder than you already think I-“

“Jesus, Tyler, you talk so fucking much,” Josh tells him, his hand on the brunet’s mouth. Tyler mumbles something and the blue haired boy takes his hand away.

“Here comes the part where you kiss me to shut me up,” Tyler repeats, still in his I’m-serious-but-if-it’s-about-to-turn-out-wrong-I-can-still-say-I-was-kidding tone and he feels himself blushing.

“I guess you’re right,” Josh smiles at him before leaning in and capturing his lips in a small kiss. Tyler is so surprised he freezes. After he’s back to life again there’s only one thing on his mind. He’s so glad he found a spearmint gum in one of his pockets before Josh picked him up. The kiss is not much, just some seconds, just lips touching and it’s over before it could start.

“How lame is it to ask for another one?” Tyler blurts out, feeling ridiculous, but ridiculously happy as well.

“I’ve heard someone mentioning a blowjob, if I’m right,” Josh grins, only half-joking. Tyler looks down at the blue haired teen’s crotch and realises the kiss was as effective on Josh as it was on him. He is more than happy to help him out, to be honest. Just one last thing.

“By the way, next time please tell me that you are gay and don’t let me think that you’re straight as a ruler for _years_ , thanks,” Tyler tells him while unbuttoning his jeans.

“Unbelievable, as I said,” Josh shakes his head, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sososo much for reading this thingy i wrote at 1 a.m.  
> comment please because i need love  
> also, i take prompts, so if you have one you want me to write then don't be shy :3


End file.
